Funds are requested for the partial support of the 2001 Gordon Research Conference on Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic Pathways to be held July 22-27, 2001 at the Kimball Union Academy in Meriden, New Hampshire. This is one of the oldest Gordon Research Conferences, and has historically covered a broad range of topics in mechanistic enzymology. Similarly, the 2001 Conference will include sessions on novel enzyme mechanisms, coenzyme biosynthesis, radicals in enzymes, metals in catalysis, the evolution of enzymes, and enzymes as chemotherapeutic targets. A list of confirmed speakers at the time of this grant's submission are as follows: Harry Noller (University of California, Santa Cruz), Barbara Imperiali, (MIT), Paul Ortiz de Montellano (University of California, San Francisco), Tom O'Halloran (Northwestern University), Marc Fontecave (CEA-Grenoble), Maria Vanoni (Universita' degli Studi dell' Insubria), Dick Wolfenden (Univ. of North Carolina), Tom Leyh (Albert Einstein College of Medicine), Ron Breaker (Yale ), Steve Ealick (Cornell University), Natalie Ahn (University of Colorado, Boulder), Kevin Shokat (University of California, San Francisco), Mike Marletta (University of Michigan), Rowena Matthews(University of Michigan), Aziz Sancar (University of North Carolina), Michael Gelb, (University of Washington), Tom Bruice (University of California, Santa Barbara), Steve Benkovic (Penn. State University), Giuseppe Zaccai ( Institut Laue Langevin, Grenoble), Bob Stroud (University of California, San Francisco), Patsy Babbitt (University of California, San Francisco), Andreas Plueckthun (University of Zurich), Chris Whitman (Univ. of Texas, Austin), Sunney Xie (Harvard), Chris Walsh (Harvard). Several spots will be kept open to allow presentations selected from abstracts and posters especially by more junior investigators.